Tu es 35 plus beau quand tu souris
by Sinien
Summary: Draco est mort à la guerre, oublié de tous. Sauf d'Harry. Harry qui garde cela secret, qui garde tout secret. Il sait qu'il va revenir, il le sent. Il l'attend juste. Mais si tout était faux en fait ? Que l'illusion était parfaite.


**Titre**** : **_**Tu es 35% plus beau quand tu souris **_

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Harry/Draco**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

* * *

_**Tu es 35% plus beau quand tu souris **_

Un ciel noir s'étend au-dessus de ma tête. Noir comme mes larmes.  
Et au centre, je peux contempler la lune blanche et parfaite. Blanche comme ma peau.

Il n'y a pas de vent ce soir. L'air est lourd, chargé. De tensions. De haine et de peurs.  
Ce soir est le dernier. Vais-je vivre ou périr ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux.  
Tout dépendra de toi en fait.

En dessous de moi, je te vois courir sur les dalles de marbre. Tu te dépêches. Tu as appris que la fin arrivait.  
J'ai envie d'aller te rejoindre. J'ai envie de poser mes mains sur tes yeux tristes et d'effacer ces larmes que je devine sur tes joues.  
Mais je dois rester là-haut. Je ne dois pas descendre. Il m'est interdit de te rejoindre.

Une main me secoue et je grogne. Le décor autour de moi devient flou. Tu disparais.  
On t'enlève à moi.  
Non !

**- NON !!! **

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Des images floues. Plafond blanc au-dessus de moi.  
Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce sont des nuages noirs. On dirait qu'il pleut. Ou alors ce sont des larmes qui inondent mes joues ?

**- Gueule pas comme ça !! **

Je tourne la tête vers la propriétaire de la voix. Ma meilleure amie.

**- Désolé**, je marmonne en passant une main dans mes cheveux longs.  
**- Tout le monde est déjà en bas, on t'attend.****  
****- Je suis prêt dans une demi-heure.****  
****- Prend ton temps**, me sourit-elle.

Je lui rends son geste et me rallonge un peu. C'est vrai ... c'est aujourd'hui.  
Aujourd'hui. Ça fera cinq ans. Cinq longues années.

Je ramène mon bras droit sur mes yeux et me mords la langue. Je te rassure, tu ne rates rien. Je vais encore devoir aller voir tous ces gens que je hais, leur sourire et faire comme si ma vie était un paradis. Sans lui, ça ne peut l'être.

Dehors, j'entends les oiseaux chanter. L'été arrive. Je paris qu'il fait beau et chaud dehors. Tout l'opposé d'il y a cinq ans. Je soupire et finis par me lever. La tête basse, mes cheveux tombant devant mes yeux, j'hésite à poser les pieds par terre. Je sais qu'après ça, je devrais aller me préparer, définitivement.  
Quelques secondes s'écoulent et je finis par me mettre debout.

Je me rends jusque dans ma salle de bain. Sur le passage, j'entends les voix des autres en bas. Un haut le cœur me prend. Tu sais, j'essaye vraiment de faire comme il faut, mais c'est dur.  
Une fois dans la pièce carrelée, je remplis le lavabo d'eau froide et me lave le visage. Tout en évitant le plus possible de croiser mon reflet. Je déteste mon visage. Ce vestige de la guerre. Ces cicatrices horribles.

J'attrape une veste blanche et un jean noir qui traînent dans un coin et m'habille. Et là ... le dernier instant pour me préparer, me coiffer. Je dois me faire face. Alors je retarde cet instant au maximum en rangeant mes affaires sept fois de suite.  
Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

**- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? ****  
****- Euh ... non.****  
****- D'accord. **

Je n'ai désormais plus le choix. Je lève la tête et croise mes iris sombres. Tel un automate, je regroupe mes cheveux en une queue haute et les noue avec un ruban de soie noire. Aussitôt fini, je décroche mon regard du miroir et sors de la salle de bain.

Et comme tous les matins, je m'arrête devant notre tableau. Posé sur un mur autour des autres, il semble normal. Sauf que le plus précieux de mes trésors s'y trouve. Invisible aux yeux des autres.  
Je murmure son prénom et le paysage de printemps laisse place au vrai tableau.

Peau pâle, cheveux tirés en arrière. Epiderme bronzé, cheveux en bataille. Un regard gris et l'autre vert. Des milliers d'étoiles à l'intérieur. Lui et moi ...  
C'était notre secret. Seule la personne qui nous a prise en photo était au courant. Et malheureusement morte pendant la guerre.  
Je nous revois encore. Moi lui tirant la langue, et lui souriant doucement à mes espiègleries. On avait beau être de jeunes adultes, nous étions encore des gamins au fond. C'était notre dernière année à Poudlard, un peu avant la guerre.  
Notre dernier souvenir.

J'entends que quelqu'un monte les marches. Aussitôt, je camoufle la toile et m'empresse de les rejoindre.

**- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! On se demandait si tu ne t'étais pas rendormi.****  
****- Non. On y va ?****  
****- C'est quand tu veux Harry. **

**[...]**

Je viens de passer la journée à signer des autographes, à poser pour différents journaux et à répondre aux mêmes questions depuis cinq ans. La dernière étape est le cimetière. Mon endroit le plus redouté. J'avance dans les allées remplies, Ginny accrochée à mon bras. Nous allons sur la tombe de ses frères. Derrière moi, Hermione soutient Ron du mieux qu'elle peut.  
Fred mort à la guerre, dans une explosion, et Georg, il y a tout juste un an, suites à ses blessures.

Je les accompagne comme je peux. Parce que j'ai envie d'aller ailleurs, sur une autre tombe.  
Oh, bien sûr, personne ne me voit y aller. Je mets ma cape d'invisibilité dès que je le peux et m'éclipse. Vite !  
Les gens autour de moi parlent à leurs proches morts, pleurent et maudissent Voldemort. Tous les ans c'est pareil.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et m'en vais. Je me cache derrière un arbre, pose la cape sur mes épaules et avance prudemment parmi la foule.  
Plus je vais vers sa tombe, et moins il y a de gens. Après tout, c'est mieux ainsi. Lorsque j'y arrive, il n'y a personne à des mètres à la ronde. Mais, par précaution, je jette un sort de silence sur moi.

Je m'agenouille devant sa tombe et pose mes mains sur le marbre froid. Lentement, j'enlève les pétales fanés des vielles fleurs et en remets de nouvelles.

**- Tu dois trouver ça bizarre que je vienne ici, non ? Moi, devant cette tombe. Si les gens savaient la vérité, ils en feraient une syncope. Je devrais peut-être essayer un jour, de leur montrer la vérité. **

Je laisse mes larmes glisser sur mes joues, pouvant enfin me lâcher.

**- Non, je te l'ai promis. Je dois tenir. Pour toi. Tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais, je te crois toujours. Et je t'attends encore. Quand me reviendras-tu ? Tu me manques tant. **

Je cris et éclate en sanglots. Trop dur de tenir.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, à lui parler. De tout et de rien. De nous, de moi, de lui. J'ai besoin qu'il sache ce qu'est ma vie. J'ai besoin qu'il connaisse les détails de mes jours.

Au final, les derniers rayons de soleil caressent sa tombe et je sens la fin de journée arriver. Je me lève, époussète mes habits et jette un dernier regard à cet endroit. C'est alors que je vois une feuille tomber doucement à mes pieds. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant d'où elle peut provenir. Il n'y a même pas de vent.  
Intrigué, je la ramasse.

Boum, boum.  
Boum, boum ...  
BOUM !

Son écriture sur celle-ci. Je la reconnaîtrais même aveugle.

_"Tu es 35% plus beau quand tu souris.__  
__Tu as tenu ta promesse, je vais tenir la mienne.__  
__Je te déteste encore plus qu'avant !"_

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et tourne sur moi-même. D'où vient ce message ? Comment est-il arrivé entre mes mains ?  
Je ne rêve pas ? Je ne rêve pas.

J'essuie mes larmes et souris. Cinq ans que j'attends. Cinq ans à mentir à tout le monde. Et il va enfin me revenir. Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, je suis trop heureux.  
Et je l'aime !!

**[...]**

Une semaine vient de s'écouler sans nouvelles. Mais je me raccroche à mes espoirs. Je dois croire en lui. Je le dois. J'éteins la télé et ses émissions puériles, et vais me coucher. Il est déjà tard. Sur le chemin, je m'imagine, moi, ouvrant la porte de ma chambre et le trouvant assis sur mon lit m'attendant.  
Le souffle coupé, je pousse la porte et fixe mon lit ... personne.

Ça fait mal de voir ses illusions s'écrouler. Vraiment mal.  
J'enfile un pyjama et m'allonge entre les draps ... chauds. Depuis quand mes draps sont chauds ? Et depuis quand sentent-ils une odeur passée et presque oubliée ?  
Je me relève brusquement et allume la lumière. Ma tête se tourne dans tous les sens. Et des larmes finissent par rouler sur mon visage.

Les rêves sont parfois réalisables ... et parfois non. Celui là l'est-il ? J'en ai tellement envie.  
Je vois une ombre se refléter contre un mur et mon cœur s'emballe.

Tu me regardes de loin, de haut. Tu me méprises, tout comme je le fais pour toi. On se juge, on se jauge. Ce que tu vaux, ce que je vaux.  
Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre.

Le bruit de la pluie sur les pavés ne m'atteint plus. Que toi. Je te fixe, te dévisage. Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau ... trop beau. Et toi, comment me trouves-tu ? Je l'ignore.  
Finalement, nous sommes face à face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Trempés jusqu'aux os.  
Ta main se lève et s'abat violemment sur ma joue. Je ne cherche même pas à l'éviter.

Tu me hurles que tu me hais. Et moi je te réponds que je t'aime.  
Tu le sais, tu l'as appris hier, par hasard. Alors que je me parlais à moi-même. La honte ! Moi, amoureux de toi.  
Et puis merde ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Alors je te souris et tu pleures. C'est à n'en plus rien comprendre. Tes larmes coulent en silence sur ton beau visage. Je vais pour te prendre dans mes bras, mais tu me repousses violemment. Si fort que je me cogne la tête contre un mur.  
La douleur se fait vive et je ne peux retenir les perles salées de mes pupilles écarquillées. Parce que tu ris maintenant. Fort, à en faire peur.  
Et tu me sors que je suis 35% plus beau quand je souris. ... Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour sortir ce genre de chose dans ce genre de situation.

Je secoue la tête et chasse mes souvenirs, nos souvenirs. La fatigue me gagne petit à petit. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul alors que je sens un courant d'air me frôler. Mince, j'ai oublié de fermer la fenêtre.

**[...]**

Mon réveil sonne et je grogne. Pas envie d'aller bosser aujourd'hui. Mais il faut bien que je gagne ma vie. Oh, je pourrais vivre avec l'argent qu'il m'a laissé, mais je ne veux pas. J'attends son retour. On le dépensera à deux, pour nous deux.

Lentement, je m'assois dans mon lit. Je m'étire et baille alors que mes souvenirs d'hier soir me reviennent. C'est vrai, la fenêtre est ouverte. Je me lève et remarque alors ... que non. Elle ne l'est pas ... ou plus. Je me suis peut-être levé dans la nuit pour la fermer. Ou ... non !  
Je ne dois pas penser ça. Je ne dois pas retomber dans ses rêves en arc-en ciel. Comme après sa mort. Me ressaisir et vivre au jour le jour. Simplement ça.

Le rituel du matin s'exécute, tel un automate. Toujours les mêmes gestes, à peu près dans le même ordre. Toujours le miroir en dernier. Je hais mon reflet.  
Après quelques exercices de relaxation, je me décide à faire face à mon reflet ... qui ... qui ...

**- AH !!!! **

Je recule et trébuche. Les pieds pris dans le tapis de bain, je m'écroule par terre dans un vacarme fou. Comment ? Comment ? Le sortilège n'est plus là ! Je dois vite le remettre. Vite. Vite ... VITE !  
Sinon tout sera révélé et je ne pourrais plus vivre.  
Sinon tout sera perdu ... je l'aurais perdu.

Ma vue se fait floue. J'entends mon cœur qui bat dans mes tempes ... c'est horrible. Ma tête va exploser. Oh, la lumière s'en va. Les plombs ont sauté je crois.

Pourtant, je me sens bien dans ces ténèbres. Elles me rappellent nos jours ensemble. On se voit toujours dans le noir, la nuit. Pour se cacher aux yeux des autres. Pour se battre sans être réprimandé.  
Tu aimes ça, m'imaginer les lèvres en sang, le visage couvert de larmes. Ça te plait de voir nos ombres sur les murs. De nos corps collés, de nos corps ensembles.

Je te dis combien je t'aime. Et toi tu réponds que tu me détestes. Si tu savais combien je me hais aussi. Pour être ton opposé. Pour être connu de tous pour des actes passés. Des actes dont je ne me souviens même plus. J'étais bien trop petit.

Tu finis par arrêter tes gestes sur moi. Fatigués. Et puis l'heure de se quitter approche. On va devoir retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Encore effacer les traces de notre rencontre ... pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
Tu me tends ta main pour m'aider à me relever et je profite de chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. Je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant. Et je ne peux empêcher de verser une larme. Tu me murmures que je ne dois pas pleurer, que je suis 35% plus beau quand je souris. Alors je me force, pour te faire plaisir.

Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse contre toi. C'est de plus en plus dur de te laisser partir. Mais personne ne doit nous voir ensemble. C'est trop dangereux. Surtout pour toi. Que diraient tes proches en l'apprenant ?  
Tes pas nous éloignent. Bientôt le bout du couloir, celui où je ne te verrais plus. Tu te retournes et me souris tout en me chuchotant que tu me détestes. Je suis ton ange.

Je papillonne des yeux et grimace. Pourquoi je suis allongé en plein milieu de la salle de bain ? Ah oui, je suis tombé.  
Je me relève péniblement en gémissant. Mon dos me fait mal. Mes mains s'agrippent au lavabo et je scrute mon visage. Tout est parfait, remis en place. Ai-je rêvé tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais plus. Je devrais peut-être me faire porter pâle aujourd'hui.

Une main me massant la nuque, je descends dans le salon et appelle mon hibou. Je vais envoyer un courrier à mon patron. Chose faite, je fais léviter une couverture jusqu'à moi et allume la télévision. N'importe quoi, tant que j'oublie un peu mes souvenirs de lui.

Mon regard se balade dans la pièce, passant un peu partout. Peut-être que je devrais ranger un peu tout ça. C'est alors qu'une chose brillante m'attire. Sur la table basse, juste devant moi. C'est petit, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
Je me contorsionne en tendant le bras pour l'attraper. Mes doigts le frôlent et une chaleur se répand dans mon corps. Et lorsque je le saisis enfin, c'est pour être aspiré dans un tourbillon.  
Un portoloin !

Je me prépare à atterrir n'importe où. C'est peut-être un piège même. Il reste encore des partisans de Voldemort. Et de temps en temps, je subis des petites attaques.  
Le décor autour de moi est flou, va trop vite. J'ai l'impression que ça ne veut pas s'arrêter. Un haut le cœur me prend. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce moyen de locomotion. Pour éviter de vomir, je me concentre sur un objet fixe ... le portoloin.

Au début, je n'arrive pas à définir sa forme, tellement il brille et m'éblouit. Mais petit à petit, je remarque que c'est une petite sculpture. Et elle représente un ange qui boude. Moi ? Impossible.

Brusquement, j'atterris, sans prévenir. Alors que je pense que mes fesses vont rencontrer un sol dur, je me retrouve ... dans des bras. Eberlué, je tourne la tête vers le propriétaire des fameux bras ...

...

**- Bonjour mon ange**, me murmure-t-il avant que je m'évanouisse.

**[...]**

Je n'ai pas envie de te faire cette promesse. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître ce sortilège.  
Tu me regardes avec tes yeux remplis de larmes. Tu me promets de revenir. Mais tu ignores quand. Après la bataille, deux jours après, six mois après, dix ans après ...

Tu me le promets alors que tu déposes une multitude de baisers sur mon visage. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas vivre après avoir combattu. Je voudrais t'enfermer dans une tour et te protéger de tout ça. Mais tu m'as expliqué que tu devais y aller. Pour le tuer ... pour ne plus être persécuté.  
Et je respecte ton choix. Même si c'est douloureux.

Tes mains effacent les quelques larmes qui coulent de mes yeux et tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser comme un fou. J'ai envie de me fondre en toi, de ne plus jamais te quitter. J'ai envie de toi.  
Nos vêtements s'envolent rapidement et nos corps s'unissent pour la énième fois. Je t'aime tant.

Au final, tu as le dernier mot, comme toujours. J'accepte. Pour toi. Tu finis par me montrer comment réaliser ce sortilège connu de très peu de personnes. Magie noire. Et j'arrive à le réaliser à la perfection.  
Je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances que je dois l'utiliser. Et je le ferais. Parce que je te l'ai promis. J'attends juste en retour que tu tiennes la tienne.

Une main passe sur mon visage ruisselant et une odeur familière me parvient. Où suis-je ?  
Dans un rêve ? Dans un souvenir ? Ou dans le réel ?  
J'aimerais tant que ce soit ce dernier.

Lentement, mes paupières se soulèvent et je croise un visage penché au-dessus de moi. Un faible sourire naît sur mes lèvres, alors que je tends la main pour caresser son visage.  
Je ne rêve pas ... Il a tenu sa promesse.

Il me sourit et rapproche son visage du mien. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, je suis au paradis. Un simple baiser, un effleurement de peau à peau et un choc électrique dans mon corps.  
Ce dernier tremble et je comprends parfaitement ce qui se passe. Tout rentre à sa place. Maintenant qu'il est là.  
Et je pleure de le revoir enfin. Il m'est revenu, encore plus beau qu'avant. Et je pleure de bonheur.

**- Tu es 35% plus beau ...****  
****- Quand je souris**, je finis. **Idiot. **

Je m'assois et le détaille. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Ses cheveux sont devenus longs, comme il le voulait. Sa peau est pâle, absence de soleil je pense. Et ses yeux brillent de millions d'étoiles. Je caresse son visage, réapprenant les moindres formes.

**- Tu as eu mes messages ? **Me demande-t-il.  
**- Le mot au cimetière ? Oui.****  
****- Et les autres ?****  
****- Eh bien, si tu parles de sentir ta présence par moments et du portoloin, aussi.****  
****- Je ne voulais pas surgir dans ta vie brusquement. Je savais que j'allais revenir, mais je ne savais pas trop quand. Mais je pouvais te montrer que j'étais là. Avec toi.****  
****- Tu étais où tout ce temps ?****  
****- Je ne sais pas trop. Et je ne veux pas savoir. Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis avec toi. Et que je ne te quitte plus désormais.****  
****- On va faire comment ? Pour tes amis ... qui sont devenus les miens au passage. La belette n'est pas si idiote que ça. Et Miss-je-sais-tout est plutôt sympa. **

Il rigole et je fonds. Son rire est toujours le même. Magnifique.

**- Toi non plus tu n'as pas tellement changé Draco**, me susurre-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Sa chaleur m'a manqué.

**[...]**

La bataille est finie et tu as disparu. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis perdu sans toi. On te cherche, on t'appelle. Et plus les secondes passent et plus je me dis que je dois utiliser ton sortilège.  
Tu ne veux pas faire de peine à tes amis.  
Tu ne veux pas que j'affronte le monde tout seul. Tu as dit que tu me protègerais après la guerre. Et pour ça, je dois être avec toi ... être toi.

Mes lèvres se meuvent en un murmure, alors que je lance le dit sortilège. Mon corps prend aussitôt ton apparence. C'est convenu comme ça. Je serais Harry Potter jusqu'à ton retour.  
Je serais toi et Draco Malfoy sera mort.  
Reviens-moi vite.

Je caresse son torse nu du bout des doigts. Son corps nu contre le mien me tente encore. Même après toute une nuit de folie.  
Mon apparence est de nouveau normale. Ça me fait bizarre de retrouver mon corps après toutes ces années. Mais c'est aussi un soulagement. De ne plus voir un fantôme dans les miroirs. De ne plus voir un menteur qui me regarde.  
Je suis moi et il est lui. Avec moi. Je sais qu'il ne partira pas.

**- Demain, je vais faire un communiqué de presse. Je dirais toute la vérité sur nous. Ma disparition, notre promesse. Tu pourras revenir dans le monde des vivants sans soucis. Et ... si tu le veux bien, je leur dirais aussi que ... qu'on va se marier.****  
****- D'accord. ... Hein !? **Je m'exclame en me relevant.

Il vient de dire quoi ? Ma ... marier ?  
Je le fixe avec étonnement. Ses joues sont rouges et ses lèvres n'arrêtent pas de subir les assauts de ses dents.

**- Tu ... veux bien ? **Me demande-t-il avec une voix hésitante.  
**- Je ... eh bien ... c'est que ... **

Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. C'est tellement en si peu de temps.

**- Tu sais que je te déteste toi**, je chuchote contre ses lèvres.  
**- Et moi encore plus. **

Je l'aime à en mourir.

_**FIN**_


End file.
